Gelman traps Blaze with the Blazinator 6000 and gets grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey Blaze-Kate Cactus Bro-Simon Mr. Dallas-himself Principal Eric-himself Lawson and Mundy-Eric Skeens-Brian Jocko-Paul Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra Clyde and I-Steven Gelman's dad-Simon Ashley Armbruster-Emma Ashley Boulet-Amy Ashley Quinlan-Allison Ashley Tomassian-Salli Tina-Kimberly Clerk-Lee Plot The sequel to Cactus Bro uses the girl's bathroom and gets grounded. Plot Gelman: Man, I can't believe Blaze snitched on Cactus Bro for using the girl's bathroom! Thanks to her, he is now suspended for 15 weeks! I need revenge on her! I will trap her with the Blazinator 6000! Gelman went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Gelman entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Gelman: Huh? Then Gelman read the sign on the box. Gelman: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Gelman picked up a box and he left the junkyard, and then he stopped at the tree. Gelman: Time to build the Blazinator 6000! Gelman started to build the Blazinator 6000 around the tree. One hour later... Gelman had finished building the Blazinator 6000. Gelman: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the Blazinator 6000 almost instantly! Now to wait for Blaze. Then Blaze was walking in, and then Gelman sneaked behind the tree. Gelman: Now to distract Blaze! Then Gelman called to Blaze. Gelman: Hey, Blaze! Blaze stared to Gelman. Blaze: Huh? Gelman: I, Leo Gelman, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you cowardly cat! Blaze started to step towards Gelman. Gelman started taunting Blaze, who was stepping towards him. Gelman: Blaze is a chicken! Blaze is a chicken! Blaze is a chicken! Blaze is a chicken! Blaze is a chicken! Blaze is a chicken! Blaze is a chicken! Blaze is a chicken! Then Blaze stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Blaze, trapping her. Gelman: Yay! I trapped Blaze with the Blazinator 6000! Haha, take that, Blaze! You can't escape now! Gelman released a cloth sign on the branch that says, 'Don't feed Blaze, Remember Gelman'. Blaze: Gelman! Gelman: Haha! You're Gelmanized! Blaze: You're going to pay for trapping me in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Gelman: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you stupid cat! Stop whining! You're Gelmanized now! Now to dial Mr. Dallas. (at the Mario Enemies school) Mr. Dallas: Okay class, it's time for... (Mr. Dallas' phone rings) Mr. Dallas: That's my phone. Who is it? Gelman: It's Gelman and I'm here to tell you that Blaze is now Gelmanized. Mr. Dallas: How? Gelman: Because that's what she gets for catching Cactus Bro in the girl's bathroom. Mr. Dallas: I will forward you over to Terrence. (in the principal's office and Principal Eric's phone rings) Principal Eric: Who could that be? Gelman: That would be Gelman. Can you take Cactus Bro's 15 day suspension off? Principal Eric: Why? Gelman: Because I trapped Blaze with my Blazinator 6000 and I hope that taught her a lesson about catching other people like Cactus Bro in the girl's bathroom. Principal Eric: That's true. She's not staff but I can take his 15 day suspension off. Thank you for telling me that. Goodbye. (Cactus Bro enters) Cactus Bro: Why are you so happy? Principal Eric: Because I changed my mind about the suspension. Instead, you get to have the rest of the school year off. Cactus Bro: Thank you Terrence. You're the best. (back at the tree) Blaze: Man, I can't believe Principal Eric took off Cactus Bro's suspension and rewarded him instead! It's too late because Cactus Bro is already ungrounded until the day he dies. I will dial Gelman's father. Then Blaze picked up a phone and phoned Gelman's father up. Blaze: Hello, Gelman's Father! Gelman's dad's voice: Yes, Blaze? How can I help you? Blaze: Your son Gelman just trapped me in a cage with a trap that was known as the Blazinator 6000. To make things worse, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric just gave Cactus Bro the rest of the school year off. Gelman's dad's voice: Gelman trapped you in a cage with a trap that was known as the Blazinator 6000? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Blaze: You're welcome! Goodbye! Blaze put down her telephone. Then Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore walked in and noticed Blaze who was still in a cage. Lawson: Hey, guys! Look at Blaze! She's in a cage! Haha! That's what she gets for snitching on Cactus Bro after he used the girl's bathroom! Now, she deserves to stay in that cage! Jocko: Yeah, she's nothing but a creep! Mundy: And besides, she whomps! And her show whomps too! Skeens: Look at that sign, Lazy Kid! It says 'Don't feed Blaze, Remember Gelman'. Lazy Kid: Yeah, don't give her any food to eat. Lawson: Okay, guys! Shall we poke her with trash picker pins? Sue Bob: Good idea! Let's do it! Clyde: Let's go to your garage together, Lawson! Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up some trash picker pins. Lawson: Now let's go poke Blaze! So Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went out of the garage and then they went back to the tree where Blaze was stuck in a cage. Lawson: OK! Let's start poking Blaze! So Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde started poking Blaze with picker pins, and Blaze started screaming and yelping. Blaze: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! GELMAN, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, GELMAN! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! LAWSON! JOCKO! MUNDY! SKEENS! LAZY KID! SUE BOB! CLYDE! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Far from Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore poking and stabbing Blaze with picker pins, the Ashleys came and saw what Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore were doing, and they were horrified. Ashley A: Ashley B, what are Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore doing? Ashley B: They're poking Blaze with picker pins! And they're hurting her. Ashley Q: Those picker pins are sharp and they're dangerous. Ashley T: I think, Ashley A, they are torturing her. Ashley A was horrified. Ashley A: What?! (in her TV voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you trap Blaze in a cage?! You know trapping Blaze is unacceptable! Gelman: But Dad she was responsible for snitching on Cactus Bro after he used the girl's bathroom! Gelman's dad: You know it's unacceptable to trap Blaze in a cage, young man! Blaze is very angry and upset because you trapped her in a cage! That's it, you are grounded for until the Blazinator 6000 is disassembled! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde stopped poking Blaze, and Blaze stopped screaming and yelping in pain. Clyde: All of this poking has made us hungry. Lawson: I'll tell you what?! Let's go to my house and get some snacks. Mundy: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's go! So Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Gelman, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore went off to Lawson's house and get some snacks. Blaze was bleeding and there was blood everywhere. Blaze: Owww... We're bleeding. Now we have to stay in this cage forever. Then Tina's bus drove in, and then Tina came out, and then she confronted Blaze. Tina: Blaze, I have got a call from Gelman. I have heard that you have been snitching on Cactus Bro after he used the girl's bathroom! Blaze: No! That's not fair! I'm a good cat. Tina: No you're not! You're a bad cat who snitches on innocent people when they use the girl's bathroom! Now look at you! You're bleeding! And you're spilling blood on the floor! Blaze: Lawson and his friends just poked and stabbed me with trash picker pins, and got scratch marks and blood marks all over my body. Tina: Well, that's what you get for snitching on Cactus Bro. Now I will lift the cage to release you. Tina lifted up the cage to release Blaze. Blaze: Thanks for freeing me from that cage! Tina: No thanking me! Now, Blaze! Come with me, you bad cat! You're going to my new Mental People's Home! Blaze: I have to stay in New York with the Blues, right? Tina: Exactly. Tina took Blaze with her on the way to her bus. Blaze: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good citizen, honest! Later, Tina and Blaze reached the bus. Tina: Get in the bus right now, you bad cat! Blaze did as she told, and she got in the bus. Tina got in her bus, and she drove off to her new Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Blaze was feeling upset. Blaze: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing cat! You've been snitching on innocent people for the last time! You're going to my new Mental People's Home, and that's final! Me: Before I continue with this video, the route that Tina took was the same Route as the NJ Transit 166 bus. Anyways, Tina went through Englewood, Leonia, Palisade Park, Ridgefield, West New York, Weehawken and finally under the Lincoln Tunnel. I'm telling you this because her old Mental People's Homes was destroyed after Darnell, Betsy's father called her the N-Word and it's across the street from where my cousin lives. Anyways, on with the video. Later, Tina reached her YMCA, and she got out of the bus. She took Blaze out of her bus, and then she took her in. Clerk: You must be Tina. Tina: I am. Clerk: Anyways, what do you want to do? Tina: I want to take this cat to the new Mental People's Homes. Clerk: What happened to your old Mental People's Homes? Tina: It got demolished all because Darnell, the father of Betsy called me by the N-Word, which was completely racist. Clerk: It's on Floor 13, top floor. Tina: Thank you. Then, Tina took Blaze in the elevator. Blaze: Lobby, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. When the elevator stopped, they got out. Then she took Blaze to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my new Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Blaze felt very upset, and she was crying. Blaze: I can't believe I got sent to the new Mental People's Home for snitching on Cactus Bro after he used the girl's bathroom. Can things get any worse? Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Now Blaze's reputation was ruined. TJ and the Gang and other of their Third Street School schoolmates would miss her forever. Trivia The audio featuring Ashley A screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from the Recess episode Outcast Ashley is used as an audio when Ashley A and the Ashleys see Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde poking Blaze trapped in a cage with trash picker pins. Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff